Sim's Big Brother US 7
Sim's Big Brother US 7 '''was the seventh season of Sim's Big Brother. Gracification won the season in a 8-1 vote against '''Vulitri. ariicon was voted America's Favourite Houseguest. 'Twists' * Hacker Competition -''' Each week until the end of the Pre-Jury stage, there would be a competition to title someone as the '''Hacker, meaning that the winner of this competition would ultimately be allowed to make changes in the game, such as put up a 3rd nominee, save someone from eviction, etc. * The Glitch -''' It was revealed that every week until the 4th week of Jury, the audience would vote on a poll, deciding what twist a specific week would have, as for example Diamond POV, Forced POV, etc. ** 'Double Eviction -' On Week 3, it was revealed that two people would be leaving the Big Brother house. ** 'America's Eviction Vote - '''On Week 4, it was revealed that America would vote for the evictee that week. ** '''Face-to-Face Nominations -' On Week 5, it was revealed for there not to be an HOH and POV that week. The houseguests would nominate eachother face-to-face, and the two houseguests with the most nominations would be put up for eviction. ** 'Instant Eviction -' On Week 6, it was revealed that there would be an instant eviction taking place, meaning that there would be no veto that week. * 'BB App Store -' During the end of Week 1, it was revealed that audience would be given a poll to vote for their most and least favorite houseguests. The houseguests would then be able to enter the new "BB App Store" room and would be able to choose different powers and advantages or disadvantages. The apps are divided up into two different types of apps, "Power Apps" and "Crap Apps". Power apps are good for your game while crap apps are given as a disadvantage. '''Houseguests 'Voting History' } | | | | | | | |} 'Season Logs' 'Week 1' On the premiere, 16 houseguests entered the Big Brother house unknowable of what to expect next, then on the first HOH Competition, "Head Hops", Tice pulled out an unexpecting win, and later put up Julianna and Sarah for eviction. Then, the first twist has been revealed, because the theme is "Arcade", they would now be participating in a Hacker Competition every week until the end of the Pre-Jury stage. After that, Devin won the competition, and as the hacker decided to save Julianna from eviction, putting up Vul as the replacement. At the POV Competiton, "Soccer", Izzy managed to pull through a multiple rounds full of lag and glitching, by winning the competition, she later decided to discard the POV leaving both Vul and Sarah on the block. Shortly after that, Sarahtheboss19 became the first evictee of SBB7 with a 7-2 vote, good game Sarah! After all that, The Glitch and the BB App Store twists were revealed. Twists 'Week 2' On Week 2, it was revealed that the Amethyst POV would take place, it all came to an end until a certain situation happened, but it was fine as it would be added back into The Glitch poll. Ivy was revealed as the most trending houseguest, and ??? was revealed as the least trending. Later, Hamster won his first HOH competition called "Tetris Endurance", following right after that, the hacker competition, "Pac-Man" was won by ???, Hamster then decided to put up Gracie and Izzy on the block. However, since Izzy was just basically not happy about winning the HOH Competition, she ended up walking which caused the host to mess up the rest of the session. 'Week 3 EVICTION' Right after Izzy walked, The Glitch poll results were revealed, and the audience has voted a Double Eviction, meaning two people would be going home that week! With that out of the way, the game kicked off with a competition called "Super Mario Bros. Obby"! Vul won that competition, and then put up Gracie, Zara and Tice. On the POV Competition, "Chess", which was basically an SBB original, Gracie managed to win the competition, after getting 2nd place multiple times, she would then later save herself from the double eviction, with Vul putting up Ivy as the replacement. Then by a vote of 4-2-0 to save, Ivy and Tice would both be sent home placing 14th and 13th! GG to both! 'Week 4' On Week 4, before the HOH Competition, it was first revealed that Jejo has been expelled from SBB7 for inactivity, meaning that the remaining houseguests would automatically move onto the Jury Phase! Right after that, The Glitch poll results were revealed, and the twist this week was America's Eviction Vote, meaning that it was all up to America on who would go home! On one of Sim's favorite HOH Competitons called "Cross or Die", Devin pulled out his first HOH win, later putting up Jay and Hamster on the block. On the POV Competiton, called "Sword Fight", Logical won the Power of Veto, saving Jay from the block! Devin put up Mush as the replacement, and after a 10-minute public vote, Mush was sent packing with 57.1% of the vote on the poll, placing 11th, meaning that she also became the first juror! 'Week 5' On Week 5, The Glitch poll results were revealed, and the twist of this week were Face-To-Face Nominations, meaning everyone would have a chance to nominate 1 person each for eviction, but that also meant that were would be no HOH or Veto that week. With 3 and 2 nominations respectively, Hamster and Jay were put up on the block, and with a 5-1 vote, Hamster was sent home, becoming the second juror! 'Week 6 EVICTION' On Week 6, The Glitch poll results were revealed and the twist was an Instant Eviction, meaning this would play out like a normal week, but without a POV Competition! On an SBB original competition, called "Small Obby, GIANT RAGE!", Zara pulled out her first ever win! She later made a big move nominating Peter, a huge threat, and Jay. With a 5-1 vote, Jay went home, and as the third juror of the season! 'Week 7' On Week 7, the final The Glitch poll results were revealed, and the twist for the week was Safety Voting, meaning each houseguest would get to vote one person to be immune for the week, and with 3 votes, Elite was granted immunity! On the HOH Competition called "Maze", Vul won HOH, and put up Gracie and Logical on the block. On the POV Competition called "Hit The Target!", Gracie pulled out her second POV win, obviously taking herself off the block! Devin was put up as the replacement, and evicted afterwards in a 3-2 vote, and becoming the fourth juror. 'Week 8' On Week 8, Devin returned to the game via Jury Comebacks, and then right after, Logical won the HOH Competition called "Colorful Obby", putting Vul and Julianna up on the block. On the POV Competition called "Tricky Tiles", by a close call, Logical gained full power for the week, saving Vul from the block, and putting up Elite as the replacement! And by the first unanimous vote of the season, 4-0, Julianna was sent packing as the new fourth juror! 'Week 9 EVICTION' On Week 9, it was revealed to be a Double Eviction! On the HOH Competition called "Spleef", Elite pulled out his first HOH win, definitely at the right moment, keeping himself safe for the week! Later, Elite put up Zara, Devin and Logical on the block. On the POV Competition called "The Dictionary", Gracie became the Veto Holder yet again, discarding the Power of Veto, and with a 2-1-0 vote to save, Devin and Logical were sent home! After a pretty long talk with Logical, he was later removed from the Jury. Good riddance! 'Week 10' On Week 10, Vul won the HoH Competition called "Pole Jumps". He nominated Elite and Peter for eviction, and later Gracie won the PoV Competiion called "Master Chess", which was not just a throwback to the original Chess competition, but basically an even harder, better one. Anyway, she decided to get Peter off the block with Zara automatically becoming the replacement nominee. By a 1-1 vote, the vote became the first tie of the season, which was a bit too late on the season to begin with. With his sole vote, Vul decided to evict Zara from SBB7. GG. 'Week 11' On Week 11, the final week before the finale, Elite won this week's HOH Competition called "Vent Escape", and afterwards decided to put up Gracie and Peter on the block! On the POV Competition called "High Up In The Sky!", Vul won the competition, obviously, discarding the veto. With his second sole vote this season, Vul decided to boot Peter out of the game. GG, Peter. 'Week 12' Finale Pt. 1 On the first part of the finale of SBB7, Vul won the first part of the final HOH called "Endurance". Following after that, Gracie won the second part of the final HOH called "Ultimate Sword Fight", which was a classic sword fight competition, but more advanced! Anyway, Vul then won the final HOH Competition called "Ball Roll" against Gracie, and decided to vote out Elite later on, making him the final juror and evictee of SBB7! GG, Elite. Finale Pt. 2 After the final speeches and Jury/Audience questions, the final votes were revealed, and with an 8-1 vote, Gracie became the winner of SBB7, while Vul became the Runner-Up! Following after that, Julianna became the AFH of the season with 16.7% of the public vote! Good job! Jury Votes Category:SBB7 Category:Seasons